flashgordonfandomcom-20200215-history
Flash Gordon (comic strip)
Overview Flash Gordon is a comic strip created by Alex Raymond, and premiering as a Sunday strip on January 4, 1934. A daily strip began on May 27, 1940. The strip continued to run in newspapers until 2003. The comic strip followed the adventures of Flash Gordon and his companions, Dale Arden and Dr. Hans Zarkov. The story begins with Earth bombarded by fiery meteors. Dr. Zarkov believes the meteors are from outer space, and invents a rocket ship to locate their place of origin. Half mad, he kidnaps Flash and Dale, and the three travel to the planet Mongo, where they discover that the meteors are weapons devised by Ming the Merciless, evil ruler of Mongo. For many years, the three companions adventure on Mongo, traveling to the forest kingdom of Arboria, ruled by Prince Barin, the ice kingdom of Frigia, ruled by Queen Fria, the jungle kingdom of Tropica, the undersea kingdom of the Shark Men, ruled by King Kala, and the flying city of the Hawk Men, ruled by King Vultan. They are joined in several early adventures by Prince Thun of the Lion Men. After years of adventures on Mongo, with only a short break during World War II to fight the Red Sword invaders back on Earth, our three heroes begin to travel to other planets. They then make Earth their home base, and Flash joins the World Space Council as a pilot and explorer. At this point, the stories are set ten years in the future, so that a 1960 story from the strip will be set in the future year 1970, when our space program has reached most of the planets of our own Solar System. The long story of the Skorpii War takes Flash to other star systems, using faster than light starships. Flash and his friends also frequently return to Mongo, where Ming has been overthrown and Prince Barin, married to Ming's daughter Princess Aura, has established a peaceful rule (except for frequent revolts led by Ming or by one of his many descendants). First Words *Flash Gordon: "What's the idea? Put up that gun! We're friends ---" *Dale Arden: "Oh, Flash -- Look out! -- He's going mad!" *Dr. Hans Zarkov: "Friends, bah! You're spies!" *Ming the Merciless: "The beauty of the female pleases me -- She shall be my wife." *Princess Aura: "Stop! Stop, I say! If you kill this man, you must also kill me!" *Prince Thun: "By the great God, Tao! A mere youth --- and white!" *Prince Barin: "Silence! You with the ray gun, kill that plant!" Writer Sunday *Alex Raymond and Don Moore: Jan. 17, 1934 - Apr. 30, 1944 *Austin Briggs and Don Moore: May 7, 1944 - 1948 *Mac Raboy, with Don Moore and Robert Rogers: 1948 - 1967 *Dan Barry: 1967 - 1990 *Ralph Reese, Gray Morrow and Bruce Jones: 1990 - 1991 *Thomas Warkentin: 1991 - 1992 *Richard Bruning, Kevin Van Hook, Thomas Warkentin: 1992 - 1996 *Jim Keefe, with Brian Bilter, Mark McMurray, Loston Wallace, Michael T. Gilbert, Al Williamson, George Evans, John Romita, and Joe Kubert: Jan. 26, 1996 - Mar. 16, 2003 Daily *Austin Briggs: 1940 - 1944 *Dan Barry, with Harvey Kurtzman, Harry Harrison, Al Williamson, Frank Frazetta, Fred Kida, Bob Fujitani: 1951 - 1990 *Ralph Reese, Gray Morrow and Bruce Jones: 1990 - 1991 *Thomas Warkentin: 1991 - 1992 *Richard Bruning, Kevin Van Hook, Thomas Warkentin: 1992 - 1993 Sunday strips Alex Raymond and Don Moore *S001 - "On the Planet Mongo" (1/7/34 to 4/8/34) *S002 - "The Monsters of Mongo" (4/15/34 to 11/18/34) *S003 - "The Tournaments of Mongo" (11/25/34 to 2/24/35) *S004 - "The Caverns of Mongo" (3/3/35 to 4/14/35) *S005 - "The Witch Queen of Mongo" (4/21/35 to 10/13/35) *S006 - "At War with Ming" (10/20/35 to 4/5/36) *S007 - "The Undersea Kingdom of Mongo" (4/12/36 to 10/11/36) *S008 - "The Forest Kingdom of Mongo" (10/18/36 to 1/31/37) *S009 - "The Tusk-Men of Mongo" (2/7/37 to 4/18/37) *S010 - "The Beast Men of Mongo" (4/25/37 to 8/8/37) *S011 - "The Outlaws of Mongo" (8/15/37 to 5/29/38) *S012 - "The Tyrant of Mongo" (6/5/38 to 3/5/39) *S013 - "The Ice Kingdom of Mongo" (3/12/39 to 4/7/40) *S014 - "The Power Men of Mongo" (4/14/40 to 1/12/41) *S015 - "The Fall of Ming" (1/19/41 to 6/29/41) *S016 - "Return to Earth" (7/6/41 to 12/28/41) *S017 - "Queen Desira" (1/4/42 to 6/14/42) *S018 - "The Jungles of Mongo" (6/21/42 to 11/1/42) *S019 - "The Fiery Desert of Mongo" (11/8/42 to 7/11/43) *S020 - "Battle for Tropica" (7/18/43 to 2/6/44) *S021 - "Triumph in Tropica" (2/13/44 to 8/13/44) **Austin Briggs begins art on May 7, 1944 Austin Briggs and Don Moore *S022 - "Marvela" (8/20/44 to 2/4/45) *S023 - "Kang the Cruel" (2/11/45 to 5/20/45) *S024 - "The Skymen" (5/27/45 to 9/30/45) *S025 - "The Atomic Age" (10/7/45 to 3/17/46) *S026 - "The Storm Queen of Valkr" (3/24/46 to 9/29/46) *S027 - "Wizard King of The Fur Men" (10/6/46 to 1/26/47) *S028 - "Land Of The Bird Queen" (2/2/47 to 6/1/47) *S029 - "Man-Hunt" (6/8/47 to 10/12/47) *S030 - "Dangerous Woman" (10/19/47 to 3/7/48) *S031 - "Lost Land" (3/14/48 to 7/25/48) Mac Raboy and Don Moore *S032 - "The Mystery Moon of Mongo" (8/1/48 to 9/19/48) *S033 - "On the Doom Comet" (9/26/48 to 6/12/49) *S034 - "Merma" (6/19/49 to 9/11/49) *S035 - "Polaria" (9/18/49 to 1/1/50) *S036 - "Tropix" (1/8/50 to 3/26/50) *S037 - "Exila" (4/2/50 to 11/5/50) *S038 - "World Without Metal" (11/12/50 to 3/25/51) *S039 - "Missiles from the Moon" (4/1/51 to 6/10/51) *S040 - "Space Platform" (6/17/51 to 10/14/51) *S041 - "Menta, Queen of Mars" (10/21/51 to 2/24/52) *S042 - "Rhea, Moon of Saturn" (3/2/52 to 7/6/52) *S043 - "Pyron, the Comet Master" (7/13/52 to 10/5/52) *S044 - "Venus" (10/12/52 to 2/22/53) *S045 - "Moon Pirates" (3/1/53 to 5/31/53) Mac Raboy *S046 - "Titan" (6/7/53 to 9/13/53) *S047 - "The Mind" (9/20/53 to 1/17/54) *S048 - "Thanatos" (1/24/54 to 5/2/54) *S049 - "Bandit of the Asteroids" (5/9/54 to 8/1/54) *S050 - "The Star Tree" (8/8/54 to 10/17/54) *S051 - "Child Men and Giants" (10/24/54 to 1/9/55) *S052 - "The Altered Past" (1/16/55 to 3/27/55) *S053 - "The Mistiks of Venus" (4/3/55 to 6/19/55) *S054 - "Centra" (6/26/55 to 8/28/55) *S055 - "Dark Planet Prison" (9/4/55 to 11/6/55) *S056 - "Station Crossroads" (11/13/55 to 1/15/56) *S057 - "Sharks" (1/22/56 to 3/25/56) *S058 - "The Radioactive Man" (4/1/56 to 6/3/56) *S059 - "Axe of Mongo" (6/10/56 to 8/19/56) *S060 - "Journey South" (8/26/56 to 10/28/56) *S061 - "Paxora" (11/4/56 to 12/30/56) *S062 - "Rok" (1/6/57 to 3/10/57) *S063 - "Race to a Star" (3/17/57 to 5/19/57) *S064 - "The Gatherer" (5/26/57 to 7/14/57) *S065 - "The Black Box" (7/21/57 to 9/1/57) *S066 - "Weird World" (9/8/57 to 11/24/57) *S067 - "The Lonely Crowd" (12/1/57 to 1/12/58) *S068 - "Missiles from Neptune" (1/19/58 to 3/9/58) *S069 - "Robinson Crusoe in Space" (3/16/58 to 4/27/58) *S070 - "The Z Bomb Cloud" (5/4/58 to 6/15/58) *S071 - "Stratosphere Beasts" (6/22/58 to 8/17/58) *S072 - "Rocket Derby" (8/24/58 to 10/12/58) *S073 - "Moon Wreck" (10/19/58 to 12/14/58) *S074 - "The Ship of Gold" (12/21/58 to 2/1/59) *S075 - "The Skorpi" (2/8/59 to 4/5/59) *S076 - "Flight for Help" (4/12/59 to 6/7/59) *S077 - "City of Glass" (6/14/59 to 8/23/59) *S078 - "Venus Mystery" (8/30/59 to 11/1/59) *S079 - "Robot Spaceship" (11/8/59 to 1/17/60) *S080 - "The Star Miners" (1/24/60 to 3/27/60) *S081 - "Deadly Cargo" (4/3/60 to 6/12/60) *S082 - "The Soil Divers" (6/19/60 to 8/28/60) *S083 - "Dead Worlds" (9/4/60 to 11/20/60) *S084 - "Game Warden on Saturn" (11/27/60 to 2/19/61) *S085 - "The Trail of Orpheus" (2/26/61 to 5/28/61) *S086 - "Death Farm in Space" (6/4/61 to 9/3/61) *S087 - "Desert Prince" (9/10/61 to 12/10/61) *S088 - "Spaceways Patrol" (12/17/61 to 4/1/62) *S089 - "Living Fossil" (4/8/62 to 7/15/62) *S090 - "Falling Moon" (7/22/62 to 10/14/62) *S091 - "Sons of Saturn" (10/21/62 to 1/20/63) *S092 - "The Force Dome" (1/27/63 to 4/14/63) *S093 - "Star Beacon" (4/21/63 to 7/14/63) *S094 - "Yetti" (7/21/63 to 11/17/63) *S095 - "Boy From Another World" (11/24/63 to 3/15/64) *S096 - "Dark Sun of Dragor" (3/22/64 to 7/19/64) *S097 - "The Chameleon" (7/26/64 to 11/8/64) *S098 - "Man-Made Weather" (11/15/64 to 2/14/65) *S099 - "Lost Tribe of the Andes" (2/21/65 to 6/13/65) *S100 - "The Greatest Art Theft" (6/20/65 to 10/10/65) *S101 - "Con Man in Space" (10/17/65 to 1/30/66) *S102 - "A Visit From Mercury" (2/6/66 to 6/5/66) *S103 - "Death World" (6/12/66 to 10/23/66) *S104 - "The Duke of Naples" (10/30/66 to 4/2/67) *S105 - "The Moon Launcher" (4/9/67 to 7/16/67) *S106 - "Captured on Pluto" (7/23/67 to 1/7/68) **Dan Barry begins art on December 24, 1967 Dan Barry *S107 - "The Return of the Chameleon" (1/14/68 to 8/11/68) *S108 - "Colony on Pluto" (8/18/68 to 12/29/68) *S109 - "The Robot World" (1/5/69 to 6/8/69) *S110 - "Invasion!" (6/15/69 to 11/9/69) *S111 - "Assignment on Pluto" (11/16/69 to 3/29/70) *S112 - "The Matter Transmitter" (4/5/70 to 7/12/70) *S113 - "Trouble on Venus" (7/19/70 to 10/25/70) *S114 - "The Cosmic Tower" (11/1/70 to 2/7/71) *S115 - "The Death Planet" (2/14/71 to 5/2/71) *S116 - "Robot War" (5/9/71 to 7/18/71) *S117 - "The Planet Krogius" (7/25/71 to 10/24/71) *S118 - "Radiation Giants" (10/31/71 to 12/26/71) *S119 - "Swamp God of Venus" (1/2/72 to 3/26/72) *S120 - "The Roamer Asteroid Survivor" (4/2/72 to 6/25/72) *S121 - "Progress Comes to Venus" (7/2/72 to 9/17/72) *S122 - "Mercury Station" (9/24/72 to 12/3/72) *S123 - "Alien Women" (12/10/72 to 3/4/73) *S124 - "Astro God" (3/11/73 to 5/27/73) *S125 - "Ric Espada's Son" (6/3/73 to 8/19/73) *S126 - "Ivo" (8/26/73 to 11/11/73) *S127 - "Gudrun and the Gambling Satellite" (11/18/73 to 2/3/74) - Same storyline run in daily D2-092 *S128 - "Holograms" (2/10/74 to 4/28/74) - Same storyline run in daily D2-093 *S129 - "Solar Energy Station" (5/5/74 to 7/14/74) - Same storyline run in daily D2-094 *S130 - "Hideout in the 25th Century" (7/21/74 to 9/15/74) - Same storyline run in daily D2-095 *S131 - "Rome" (9/22/74 to 11/10/74) - Same storyline run in daily D2-096 *S132 - "Troy" (11/17/74 to 2/16/75) - Same storyline run in daily D2-097 *S133 - "Kidnapped" (2/23/75 to 6/8/75) *S134 - "The Doll Master" (6/15/75 to 9/14/75) *S135 - "Undina" (9/21/75 to 12/7/75) *S136 - "Ming!" (12/14/75 to 2/29/76) *S137 - "Pan Reborn" (3/7/76 to 5/23/76) *S138 - "Lifeboat" (5/30/76 to 8/15/76) *S139 - "Martian Ghost Ship" (8/22/76 to 11/7/76) *S140 - "Monster!" (11/14/76 to 1/30/77) *S141 - "Planet of Terror" (2/6/77 to 5/8/77) *S142 - "Geb, the Earth God" (5/15/77 to 8/28/77) *S143 - "The Slave Runners" (9/4/77 to 12/4/77) *S144 - "Skorpi Hunters" (12/11/77 to 2/26/78) *S145 - "The Dark Side of Xalisco!" (3/5/78 to 5/21/78) *S146 - "Crash Landing" (5/28/78 to 8/13/78) *S147 - "Dak-Tula's Revenge" (8/20/78 to 11/5/78) *S148 - "Death Ship" (11/12/78 to 3/11/79) *S149 - "Skorpi vs Baldur" (3/18/79 to 6/3/79) *S150 - "Captain Roper" (6/10/79 to 9/9/79) *S151 - "Power Mad Women" (9/16/79 to 12/30/79) *S152 - "Hostages" (1/6/80 to 4/6/80) *S153 - "Noah Two" (4/13/80 to 8/17/80) *S154 - "Sea Dragons of Venus" (8/24/80 to 12/28/80) *S155 - "Alien Intruder" (1/4/81 to 4/12/81) *S156 - "Homestead on Laredo" (4/19/81 to 7/5/81) *S157 - "Shark Boy of Mongo" (7/12/81 to 11/1/81) *S158 - "Sargasso of Space" (11/8/81 to 2/21/82) *S159 - "Dale on Mongo" (2/28/82 to 6/27/82) *S160 - "Lost Continent of Mongo" (7/4/82 to 10/31/82) *S161 - "Devil's Outpost" (11/7/82 to 3/13/83) *S162 - "Expedition to Kkorbu" (3/20/83 to 10/7/84) *S163 - "The Monster Pit" (10/14/84 to 2/17/85) *S164 - "Return to Kkorbu" (2/24/85 to 7/7/85) *S165 - "Son of Vultan" (7/14/85 to 11/3/85) *S166 - "Horsemen of Madya" (11/10/85 to 2/16/86) *S167 - "The Annihilator" (2/23/86 to 7/27/86) *S168 - "The Origin of Prince Barin" (8/3/86 to 12/7/86) *S169 - "The Hunt" (12/14/86 to 5/3/87) *S170 - "Dimension of the Living Machines" (5/10/87 to 10/25/87) *S171 - "Scavengers of Space" (11/1/87 to 3/27/88) *S172 - "Kkorbu Revisited" (4/3/88 to 3/26/89) *S173 - "The Cosmic Chess Game" (4/2/89 to 7/2/89) *S174 - "The Wolfpack" (7/9/89 to 10/29/89) *S175 - "Death on Kkorbu" (11/5/89 to 5/6/90) *S176 - "The Mind" (5/13/90 to 7/15/90) *S177R - "Homestead on Laredo" (7/22/90 to 10/7/90) - reprint of S155 Bruce Jones, Ralph Reese and Gray Morrow *S178 - "Princess Simila" (10/14/90 to 8/11/91) **Gray Morrow begins art on April 21, 1991 Thomas Warkentin and Buenos Aires Studio Staff Artists *S179 - "The Purple Death" (8/18/91 to 4/12/92) *S180 - "Utopia" (4/19/92 to 8/30/92) *S181 - "The Journey" (9/6/92 to 12/27/92) *S182 - "Rygalia" (1/3/93 to 5/9/93) *S183 - "God Machine" (5/16/93 to 9/12/93) *S184 - "Under the Sea" (9/19/93 to 1/2/94) *S185 - "A Matter of Honor" (1/9/94 to 5/1/94) *S186 - "Triangle in Eden" (5/8/94 to 9/4/94) *S187 - "Edge of Doom" (9/11/94 to 6/18/95) *S188 - "Ming's Circus" (6/25/95 to 1/14/96) Jim Keefe *S189 - "Demon From the Dark Dimension" (1/21/96 to 4/21/96) *S190 - "Nightfall on Mongo" (4/28/96 to 8/25/96) *S191 - "The Way it Began" (9/1/96 to 9/29/96) *S192 - "The Return of Ming" (10/6/96 to 12/22/96) *S193 - "Durok's Revenge" (12/29/96 to 5/11/97) *S194 - "Lair of the Damned" (5/18/97 to 7/13/97) *S195 - "Wartog" (7/20/97 to 10/12/97) *S196 - "Alania Under Siege" (10/19/97 to 5/3/98) *S197 - "Traitor in Our Midst" (5/10/98 to 10/18/98) *S198 - "The Way it Began (Re-Edit)" (10/25/98 to 11/1/98) - partial reprint and re-edit of S190 *S199 - "Shadowland" (11/8/98 to 1/3/99) *S200 - "Return To Syk" (1/10/99 to 3/28/99) *S201 - "Back to Earth" (4/4/99 to 10/31/99) *S202 - "Garden of Evil" (11/7/99 to 12/19/99) *S203 - "Artist Gallery" (12/26/99 to 12/26/99) *S204R - "The Way it Began (Re-Edit)" (1/2/00 to 1/9/00) - reprint of S198 *S205 - "To Melt a Queen's Heart" (1/16/00 to 6/18/00) *S206 - "Operation: Escape" (6/25/00 to 8/6/00) *S207 - "Peace Offering" (8/13/00 to 11/5/00) *S208 - "Secret Agent X-9" (11/12/00 to 6/17/01) *S209 - "Nesting Ground" (6/24/01 to 8/12/01) *S210 - "Flashback" (8/19/01 to 10/28/01) - partial reprint of S191 with new art *S211 - "Slithers" (11/4/01 to 5/12/02) *S212 - "Crowning Glory" (5/19/02 to 8/18/02) *S213 - "Hatchlings" (8/25/02 to 9/22/02) *S214 - "Tournament of Death" (9/29/02 to 3/16/03) *S215R - "The Way it Began (Re-Edit)" (3/23/03 to 3/30/03) - reprint of S198 *S216R - "Wartog" (4/6/03 to 6/29/03) - reprint of S195 *S217R - "Demon From the Dark Dimension " (7/6/03 to 9/28/03) - partial reprint of S189 *S218R - "Traitor in Our Midst" (10/5/03 to 3/14/04) - reprint of S197 *S219R - "The Way it Began (Re-Edit)" (3/21/04 to 3/28/04) - reprint of S198 *S220R - "Return to Syk" (4/4/04 to 6/20/04) - reprint of S200 *S221R - "Back to Earth" (6/27/04 to 1/23/05) - reprint of S201 *S222R - "Garden of Evil" (1/30/05 to 3/13/05) - reprint of S202 *S223R - "The Way it Began (Re-Edit)" (3/20/05 to 3/27/05) - reprint of S198 *S224R - "To Melt a Queen's Heart" (4/3/05 to 9/4/05) - reprint of S205 *S225R - "Operation: Escape" (9/11/05 to 10/23/05) - reprint of S206 *S226R - "Peace Offering" (10/30/05 to 1/22/06) - reprint of S207 *S227R - "Secret Agent X-9" (1/29/06 to 9/3/06) - reprint of S208 *S228R - "Nesting Ground" (9/10/06 to 10/29/06) - reprint of S209 *S229R - "Flashback" (11/5/06 to 1/14/07) - reprint of S210 *S230R - "Slithers" (1/21/07 to 7/29/07) - reprint of S211 *S231R - "Crowning Glory" (8/5/07 to 11/4/07) - reprint of S212 Re-run *The Flash Gordon Sunday strip is currently still running reprints of Jim Keefe stories. The last new strip was published on 3/16/03. Daily strips Series 1, Austin Briggs *D1-001 - "Princess Lita" (5/27/40 to 2/22/41) *D1-002 - "Freeland" (2/24/41 to 8/21/41) *D1-003 - "War on Earth" (8/22/41 to 12/13/41) *D1-004 - "Disaster in Space" (12/15/41 to 1/17/42) *D1-005 - "Shipwrecked" (1/19/42 to 4/25/42) *D1-006 - "Radium Mines of Electra" (4/27/42 to 7/11/42) *D1-007 - "Queen Tigra of Forestia" (7/13/42 to 11/26/42) *D1-008 - "Royal Hunt" (11/27/42 to 4/21/43) *D1-009 - "Isle of the Elvins" (4/22/43 to 3/25/44) *D1-010 - "The Menace of Mysta" (3/27/44 to 4/25/44) *D1-011 - "Home" (4/26/44 to 6/3/44) Series 2, Dan Barry and Harvey Kurtzman *D2-001 - "Space Prison" (11/19/51 to 2/16/52) *D2-002 - "The City of Ice" (2/18/52 to 6/14/52) *D2-003 - "The Butterfly Men" (6/16/52 to 8/9/52) *D2-004 - "Tartarus" (8/11/52 to 10/18/52) *D2-005 - "The Awful Forest” (10/20/52 to 12/30/52) *D2-006 - "Mr. Murlin” (12/31/52 to 4/20/53) *D2-007 - "The Space Kids on Zoran” (4/21/53 to 10/24/53) *D2-008 - "The Lost Continent” (10/26/53 to 3/20/54) *D2-009 - "Circea” (3/22/54 to 5/29/54) *D2-010 - "The Deadly Touch” (5/31/54 to 8/30/54) *D2-011 - "Peril Park” (8/31/54 to 11/13/54) *D2-012 - "The Martian Baby” (11/15/54 to 2/5/55) *D2-013 - "The Trail of the Vulke” (2/7/55 to 4/26/55) *D2-014 - "Tympani” (4/27/55 to 7/9/55) *D2-015 - "Starling” (7/11/55 to 9/3/55) *D2-016 - "Space Circus” (9/5/55 to 10/29/55) *D2-017 - "The Swamp-Girl” (10/31/55 to 12/31/55) *D2-018 - "Return to Mongo” (1/2/56 to 3/24/56) *D2-019 - "Kag the Conqueror” (3/26/56 to 6/9/56) *D2-020 - "Kozy and Skurvy's E-Z Island" (6/11/56 to 9/29/56) *D2-021 - "Robb and Bey's Wonders of Mongo” (10/1/56 to 12/25/56) *D2-022 - "Mezmo” (12/26/56 to 2/23/57) *D2-023 - "Dust Devil” (2/25/57 to 4/20/57) *D2-024 - "City of Azcar Women” (4/22/57 to 6/29/57) *D2-025 - "River Pirates” (7/1/57 to 8/17/57) *D2-026 - "Cybernia” (8/19/57 to 10/19/57) *D2-027 - "Radioactive Loot” (10/21/57 to 12/7/57) *D2-028 - "The Time Pendulum” (12/9/57 to 1/25/58) *D2-029 - "The Far Side of the Moon” (1/27/58 to 3/15/58) *D2-030 - "Behind the Flying Saucers" (3/17/58 to 5/3/58) *D2-031 - "Movie-Making on Pluto" (5/5/58 to 6/21/58) *D2-032 - "Solar Mirror" (6/23/58 to 7/26/58) *D2-033 - "Colony on Mars” (7/28/58 to 9/13/58) *D2-034 - "Disaster at Bigtree” (9/15/58 to 11/8/58) *D2-035 - "Derelict of the Skorpi War” (11/10/58 to 12/27/58) *D2-036 - "Runaway Weather Satellite" (12/29/58 to 2/14/59) *D2-037 - "Lost Legion” (2/16/59 to 5/2/59) *D2-038 - "The Matter Transmitter” (5/4/59 to 6/27/59) *D2-039 - "Flash Without Dale” (6/29/59 to 9/5/59) *D2-040 - "Space Construction Corps” (9/7/59 to 10/24/59) *D2-041 - "H-Bomb Under the Mongo Sea” (10/26/59 to 1/5/60) *D2-042 - "The Metallic Raiders” (1/6/60 to 3/5/60) *D2-043 - "The Airborne Ark” (3/7/60 to 4/23/60) *D2-044 - "The First Man on Mars” (4/25/60 to 6/25/60) *D2-045 - "Quarantine Station” (6/27/60 to 9/3/60) *D2-046 - "The Psi People” (9/5/60 to 12/9/60) *D2-047 - "Deathfighters” (12/10/60 to 3/11/61) *D2-048 - "Waldo Without Spacesuit” (3/13/61 to 5/27/61) *D2-049 - "The Ambassadors” (5/29/61 to 7/8/61) *D2-050 - "Titanic II” (7/10/61 to 10/7/61) *D2-051 - "Horseparlor in the Sky” (10/9/61 to 12/23/61) *D2-052 - "Robot Worker” (12/25/61 to 3/17/62) *D2-053 - "Back in Time” (3/19/62 to 5/5/62) *D2-054 - "Fisher Dolphins of Venus” (5/7/62 to 7/28/62) *D2-055 - "Dimension X” (7/30/62 to 9/15/62) *D2-056 - "Space Scouts and Skorpi” (9/17/62 to 3/2/63) *D2-057 - "Deathstone” (3/4/63 to 5/25/63) *D2-058 - "The Hapless Alien” (5/27/63 to 11/9/63) *D2-059 - "Martian Treasure” (11/11/63 to 2/22/64) *D2-060 - "The Solid Gold Bomb” (2/24/64 to 6/13/64) *D2-061 - "Space Race” (6/15/64 to 10/10/64) *D2-062 - "Shipbuilding on Mars” (10/12/64 to 1/9/65) *D2-063 - "The Robot War” (1/11/65 to 4/24/65) *D2-064 - "The Maybe Machine” (4/26/65 to 8/21/65) *D2-065 - "Space Sweep” (8/23/65 to 12/11/65) *D2-066 - "The Asteroid Miners” (12/13/65 to 4/7/66) *D2-067 - "Ming IV” (4/8/66 to 9/24/66) *D2-068 - "Food Ship” (9/26/66 to 2/11/67) *D2-069 - "Radioactive Seas” (2/13/67 to 7/12/67) *D2-070 - "Survival Test” (7/13/67 to 1/13/68) *D2-071 - "Egon Blant Escapes” (1/15/68 to 5/18/68) *D2-072 - "Living Statues” (5/20/68 to 10/5/68) *D2-073 - "Flash Gordon and the Vikings” (10/7/68 to 2/22/69) *D2-074 - "McFry's Vendetta” (2/24/69 to 8/9/69) *D2-075 - "Manhunt” (8/11/69 to 11/8/69) *D2-076 - "Flash Gordon vs. the Puppet Master" (11/10/69 to 2/28/70) *D2-077 - "Tournaments of Free Mongo” (3/2/70 to 6/17/70) *D2-078 - "Desert Tribes of Mongo” (6/18/70 to 9/5/70) *D2-079 - "Pirates of Mongo” (9/7/70 to 1/16/71) *D2-080 - "Dinosaur Valley of Mongo” (1/18/71 to 4/24/71) *D2-081 - "Neptunia and Frigia" (4/26/71 to 9/4/71) *D2-082 - "An Alien Stowaway” (9/6/71 to 11/20/71) *D2-083 - "Convict Squad on Rog” (11/22/71 to 2/5/72) *D2-084 - "Convict Squad and the Skraggs” (2/7/72 to 4/1/72) *D2-085 - "Convict Squad and the Drug Trade” (4/3/72 to 5/20/72) *D2-086 - "Operation Medusa” (5/22/72 to 7/29/72) *D2-087 - "Kenoma and the Space-Jacker” (7/31/72 to 10/28/72) *D2-088 - "Willy and the Martians” (10/30/72 to 1/13/73) *D2-089 - "Jack Hammer” (1/15/73 to 4/7/73) *D2-090 - "Dale's Mission" (4/9/73 to 7/14/73) *D2-091 - "Twice in Time” (7/16/73 to 11/24/73) *D2-092 - "Gudrun and the Gambling Satellite” (11/26/73 to 2/8/74) - Same storyline run in Sunday S127 *D2-093 - "Holograms” (2/10/74 to 4/30/74) - Same storyline run in Sunday S128 *D2-094 - "Solar Energy Station” (5/1/74 to 7/13/74) - Same storyline run in Sunday S129 *D2-095 - "Hideout in the 25th Century” (7/15/74 to 9/18/74) - Same storyline run in Sunday S130 *D2-096 - "Rome” (9/19/74 to 11/16/74) - Same storyline run in Sunday S131 *D2-097 - "Troy” (11/18/74 to 2/19/75) - Same storyline run in Sunday S132 *D2-098 - "The Making of a Legend” (2/20/75 to 9/6/75) *D2-099 - "Nomads of Mongo" (9/8/75 to 11/29/75) *D2-100 - "Amazons of Mongo” (12/1/75 to 2/21/76) *D2-101 - "Kozy & Skurvey and the Desert Raiders” (2/23/76 to 5/15/76) *D2-102 - "War Robots” (5/17/76 to 8/7/76) *D2-103 - "Rebels on Venus” (8/9/76 to 10/30/76) *D2-104 - "North Star Invaders” (11/1/76 to 1/22/77) *D2-105 - "Planet of the Klet” (1/24/77 to 5/7/77) *D2-106 - "Atlantis” (5/9/77 to 9/1/77) *D2-107 - "Space School” (9/2/77 to 12/17/77) *D2-108 - "Skorpi on Mongo” (12/19/77 to 2/18/78) *D2-109 - "Ming Supreme” (2/20/78 to 6/10/78) *D2-110 - "Death” (6/12/78 to 8/12/78) *D2-111 - "Slaves” (8/14/78 to 11/18/78) *D2-112 - "Odyssey” (11/20/78 to 2/24/79) *D2-113 - "Ming's Women” (2/26/79 to 6/16/79) *D2-114 - "Black Out" (6/18/79 to 8/18/79) *D2-115 - "Ming's Children” (8/20/79 to 12/22/79) *D2-116 - "Shark Boy” (12/24/79 to 4/14/80) *D2-117 - "The Biggest Living Thing in the Universe” (4/15/80 to 8/9/80) *D2-118 - "Mind Trip” (8/11/80 to 10/18/80) *D2-119 - "Skorpi in Atlantis” (10/20/80 to 1/21/81) *D2-120 - "Prince Alan” (1/22/81 to 11/14/81) *D2-121 - "Captain Jodeen” (11/16/81 to 2/20/82) *D2-122 - "Knight of Mongo” (2/22/82 to 6/26/82) *D2-123 - "The Lure of the Xerees” (6/28/82 to 9/18/82) *D2-124 - "The Living Death of Ming the Merciless” (9/20/82 to 1/22/83) *D2-125 - "The Witch Queen's Magic” (1/24/83 to 5/7/83) *D2-126 - "The Treasure Hunt" (5/9/83 to 12/6/83) *D2-127 - "Rebellion in Frigia" (12/7/83 to 5/26/84) *D2-128 - "EMP” (5/28/84 to 9/29/84) *D2-129 - "Return to Atlantis” (10/1/84 to 1/26/85) *D2-130 - "The Mystic Isles of Mongo” (1/28/85 to 8/17/85) *D2-131 - "Gorilla Men of Mongo" (8/19/85 to 10/12/85) *D2-132 - "The Dark Seed” (10/14/85 to 2/22/86) *D2-133 - "Baldur Battles Skorpi" (2/24/86 to 5/10/86) *D2-134 - "The Bear” (5/12/86 to 8/21/86) *D2-135 - "The Origin of Flash Gordon” (8/22/86 to 6/6/87) *D2-136 - "The Cave World of Mongo” (Origin Part 2) (6/8/87 to 8/15/87) *D2-137 - "The Ice Kingdom of Mongo” (Origin Part 3) (8/17/87 to 12/26/87) *D2-138 - "The Water World of Mongo” (Origin Part 4) (12/28/87 to 5/14/88) *D2-139 - "Forest Primeval” (Origin Part 5) (5/16/88 to 10/1/88) *D2-140 - "Egon on Mongo" (10/3/88 to 3/11/89) *D2-141 - "Dinosaurs!” (3/13/89 to 5/26/89) *D2-142 - "Hari Hari” (5/27/89 to 8/22/89) *D2-143 - "The High Ground” (8/23/89 to 12/14/89) *D2-144 - "Mission to Mongo” (12/15/89 to 2/10/90) *D2-145 - "In Search of Ming” (2/12/90 to 7/14/90) *D2-146R - "Skorpi in Atlantis”(7/16/90 to 10/6/90) - partial reprint of D2-119 Series 2, Bruce Jones, Ralph Reese and Gray Morrow *D2-147 - "Tournament of Frigia" (10/8/90 to 1/5/91) *D2-148 - "Roughing It" (1/7/91 to 8/10/91) **Gray Morrow begins art on May 31, 1991 Series 2, Thomas Warkentin and Buenos Aires Studio Artists *D2-149 - "Bring Me the Head of Flash Gordon" (8/12/91 to 11/23/91) *D2-150 - "The Big Jump" (11/25/91 to 4/4/92) *D2-151 - "Return to Fear” (4/6/92 to 10/3/92) *D2-152 - "The Bean Men of Mumbo" (10/5/92 to 7/3/93) Reprints Overview The Alex Raymond Sunday strips have been reprinted by several publishers, notably Nostalgia Press, Kitchen Sink Press, and Checker Book Publishing Group. The Kitchen Sink and Checker versions are in color, Nostalgia Press did one in black and white and the others in color. The Mac Raboy Sundays have been reprinted by Dark Horse Comics in black and white. The Dan Barry dailies have never been entirely reprinted, but the early years were published by Kitchen Sink and the stories written by Harry Harrison are reprinted in Comics Revue from Manuscript Press. Tempo Books published 6 massmarket paperbacks reprinting strips from the 1970s in the 1980s. Some of the Austin Briggs dailies were reprinted by Kitchen Sink Press. Nostalgia *Flash Gordon on the Planet Mongo (1934-35), Nostalgia *Flash Gordon in the Winter World (1935-37), Nostalgia *Flash Gordon Escapes to Arboria (1937-39), Nostalgia *Flash Gordon vs Frozen Terrors (1939-40), Nostalgia *Flash Gordon Joins the Power Men (1940-41), Nostalgia Kitchen Sink Press *Mongo, Planet of Doom (1934-35), Kitchen Sink Press ISBN 0-87816-114-7 *Three Against Ming (1935-37), Kitchen Sink Press ISBN 0-87816-120-1 *The Tides of Battle (1937-39), Kitchen Sink Press ISBN 0-87816-162-7 *The Fall of Ming (1939-41), Kitchen Sink Press ISBN 0-87816-168-6 *Between Worlds at War (1941-43), Kitchen Sink Press ISBN 0-87816-177-5 *Triumph in Tropia (1943-44), Kitchen Sink Press ISBN 0-87816-199-6 Austin Briggs *Flash Gordon: The Dailies by Austin Briggs 1940-1942 Volume 1, Kitchen Sink Press ISBN 0-87816-172-4 (strips from 1940) *Flash Gordon: The Dailies by Austin Briggs 1940-1942 Volume 2, Kitchen Sink Press ISBN 0-87816-187-2 (strips from 1941) Complete Daily Strips *Flash Gordon The Complete Daily Strips 1951-1953, Kitchen Sink Press ISBN 0-87816-035-3 Volume *Flash Gordon: Volume 1 (1934-35), Checker Book Publishing Group ISBN 0-9741664-3-X *Flash Gordon: Volume 2 (1935-36), Checker Book Publishing Group ISBN 0-9741664-6-4 *Flash Gordon: Volume 3 (1936-37), Checker Book Publishing Group ISBN 1-933160-25-X *Flash Gordon: Volume 4 (1938-40), Checker Book Publishing Group ISBN 1-933160-26-8 *Flash Gordon: Volume 5 (1940-41), Checker Book Publishing Group ISBN 1-933160-27-6 *Flash Gordon: Volume 6 (1941-43), Checker Book Publishing Group ISBN 1-933160-28-4 *Flash Gordon: Volume 7 (1943-45), Checker Book Publishing Group ISBN 1-933160-20-9 Dark Horse Comics *Mac Raboy's Flash Gordon, Volume 1, Dark Horse Comics ISBN 1-56971-882-2 (Sundays, 1948-53) *Mac Raboy's Flash Gordon, Volume 2, Dark Horse Comics (Sunday, 1953-58) *Mac Raboy's Flash Gordon, Volume 3, Dark Horse Comics ISBN 1-56971-978-0 (Sundays, 1958-62) *Mac Raboy's Flash Gordon, Volume 4, Dark Horse Comics (Sundays, 1962-67) Mix *Amazing Adventures of Flash Gordon, 6 volumes (mix of dailies & Sundays from 1970s), Tempo Books Category:Comic Strip Stories